


afterparty

by orphan_account



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Suggestive Themes, Trans Alex, trans alex doesn't really come up I just want you to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: elisanne stays up worrying about alex's latest mission
Relationships: Alex/Elisanne (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> i blazed through dragalia's story in like a week because i immediately fell in love with alex dragalia
> 
> apologies if anything is off format-wise, my computer is acting up so i posted from mobile.
> 
> this is based off the masquerade mission wyrmprint.

Elisanne walked down the halls of the Halidom, taking care to avoid making too much noise with her steps. She wouldn't usually be this careful, had it not been so late at night. Or perhaps so early in the morning, depending on who was asked. Everyone should still be asleep now, Elisanne included. She's no stranger to losing sleep. Worries constantly weigh her down, disrupting her rest. That day’s worries didn't stem from Prince Euden, nor of her own faults.

Alex was due back soon. She'd gone on a mission with Waike and Erik to apprehend a black marketeer. Elisanne would normally be fine with Alex taking on a mission: Alex was one of the most capable people she knew. She should have only been mildly worried. 

However, the target operated out of masquerade balls. Alex, as secretive as she normally was, made no attempt to hide her discomfort with crowds. Elisanne worried for her more than usual, though it was less for her capability being hindered and more for her general well-being. 

She didn't expect them to return before morning, but she couldn't stay in bed fretting all night. She needed to move, hopefully to calm her nerves. 

As she tried to think of anything but Alex, she found herself in a familiar area of the castle. 

"Ah."

Elisanne stood in front of Alex's room, lamenting her lack of self-control. Or perhaps it was an overabundance of hope? Even Prince Euden would consider this level of optimism over the top.

She sighed, turning to leave, when something bright caught her eye.

The edge of the door. It was faint, but she could see light!

Elisanne reached for the doorknob and tested it. Unlocked! 

She slowly pushed the door open a few inches, as to not disturb whoever was inside. "Alex?" she whispered just loud enough to be heard, should the occupant be awake.

"...Elisanne?"

At the sound of Alex's voice, Elisanne pushed forward with confidence, smile on her face to greet her old friend—

She froze.

Alex stood in front of the closet, body slightly turned to face Elisanne. Her dress jacket was draped on her forearm, leaving her in just a white button up and black slacks, the form-fitting nature of the clothes accentuating. The purple ribbon once tied perfectly now hung off her neck. Her hands were in the middle of unbuttoning her shirt, but had only gotten two down before she'd been interrupted. It was just enough for Elisanne to catch a teasing glimpse of what lies beneath it all—

The door quietly shut behind her.

"By Ilia…"

"Elisanne, what are you doing awake?"

Elisanne shook herself out of her stupor.

"It's much too early for you to be up… Did Erik or Waike make too much noise?"

She waved her hands frantically. "Oh, no! I honestly had no idea you had returned from your mission already!" She could have pinned some blame on the two, but to falsely subject them to Alex's ire was too cruel. "I just couldn't sleep, is all, and noticed you had returned, since the light was on."

"Ah…" Alex's expression softens. "Is everything alright?" 

"Eh?" Elisanne laughed sheepishly. "O-Of course! It's merely insomnia…"

Alex stared for a moment before dipping her head. "...Of course. I understand not yet trusting me enough to speak of your worries…"

Elisanne should've realized Alex would see through her lie.

"That isn't it, Alex!" Elisanne stepped forward, taking one of Alex's hands in both of hers. "I would trust you with my life, you know this. It's… it's embarrassing, is all. Honestly, I worried for you. I know how uncomfortable you are in crowds."

"I… I see, um…" Alex's gaze was glued to their hands. "I was able to complete the mission well enough, and—"

"It's not just about that. Are you _okay_?"

Alex still kept her gaze down, but Elisanne could make out a small smile. "Yes. Staying close with Erik and Waike helped mitigate the discomfort, oddly enough. I apologise for causing you so much worry, Elisanne."

"Please don't apologise. Of course I would worry for such a precious ally and friend…" And yet her cheeks burned from the embarrassment. At least Alex didn't push further. "I should probably let you sleep now, shouldn't I? You've had quite an eventful night, after all."

Alex chuckled. "Strangely enough, I'm wide awake. Perhaps the excitement of tonight's events has yet to wear out completely."

"Well, it seems we're both completely awake then. Perhaps we can talk, just until the exhaustion hits."

Alex smiled. "I'd like that."

Alex gestured to the bed, and Elisanne accepted, taking a seat on Alex's mattress. Alex stayed standing, leaning on her desk as they pleasantly conversed.

The topic came up eventually.

"So, how did the mission go?" 

"It went well, all things considered. Unfortunately, the plan veered off course, but we were able to recuperate and apprehend the culprit."

"Really?" As expected of Alex and her quick thinking. The entire group had the cunning and determination to ensure success, though. "What happened, exactly?"

"We identified the target, hoping to seclude him and make a quick escape. However, he was accompanied by another, a high class woman. Every guest had a mask on, so we were unsure if she was a collaborator or just an innocent partygoer. Waike would have ran interference, but there was a chance he would be recognized. So the task fell to me. I made an attempt to charm the woman, but it failed. After that, we…"

Elisanne felt her jaw clench. A strange feeling crushed at her chest. 

_Alex… charming someone?_

She looked up at her as she continued her story. She watched Alex's face from profile as she explained what happened, none of her words actually registering. She was… pretty. Very pretty. Even in more masculine clothes, the only word that came to mind was "gorgeous." She tried her best to not let her eyes trail back down to that opening.

She imagined someone else standing next to Alex. Someone else spending the night talking, just as they were doing. _Someone else_ watching her back during battle. _Someone else_ making her laugh. _Someone else_ seeing her shy blushes. _Someone else_ leaning closer and—

"— took some time to settle the partygoers down after Waike's display but—"

"Can you charm me?"

Alex stopped.

Elisanne blinked. Why did Alex stop speaking?

..._Oh_.

Flustered, Elisanne continued. "I mean! You said you weren't successful in charming that woman, right? So maybe, um… maybe you can try on me? And I can help you identify what went wrong!"

Elisanne covered her face with her hands. Dear Ilia, why was she making such a fool of herself?! 

"...Are you knowledgeable in this sort of technique, Elisanne?"

Elisanne shook her head. "No, definitely not! Such an embarrassing thing..." She could have just stopped there and let it be an awkward memory that wouldn't fade for the rest of her life, but her mouth wouldn't stop moving. "But even as a Paladyn, I still have… fantasies."

"Fantasies."

Fantasies. Didn't every young person dream of love? Before, hers centered around a certain prince professing his undying love, straight out of a fairy tale (though she would never admit any of that). Now, however... 

Now she was done. "I apologise, the words just came out! Please forget this ever happened, Alex. I can just go—"

"...Very well."

"Huh?" Elisanne lifted her head. The first thing she saw was Alex, scratching at her cheek with a strong blush enveloping her cheeks.

"You're correct that it's a skill I need to work on. I know not when such a situation will occur again. And I'm sure any advice can be helpful."

"Ah…"

Alex didn't make eye contact. "Is… is that not okay?"

Elisanne shook her head harder than she ever had. "It's perfectly fine! Uh…" Oh Ilia, she never thought this far ahead. "So you can… well, if you can show me your technique, and then… advice. Yes." Elisanne nodded, confirming the plan to herself.

Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward. She took another. And one more, until she stood in front of the bed, and in front of Elisanne.

"First, I bowed." And she did so. "Then I held my hand out, as such." A hand extended towards Elisanne. Alex's gaze focused on Elisanne, and she smiled. It was a small smirk, but combined with her focused gaze, Elisanne felt her heart suddenly race.

"Might I have your hand, my lady?"

Elisanne slowly placed her hand on Alex's.

"... Admittedly, this is where I failed. But if I had continued…"

Elisanne felt a slight tug as she was pulled to her feet. She leaned forward and felt an arm wrap around her waist to keep her steady. Elisanne rested her free hand on Alex's shoulder.

"We would have danced." 

But they didn't move.

"I would have held her tight," Alex said, pulling Elisanne closer, "and made sure that her gaze, her feelings, her very being were all focused on me."

In that moment, nothing else existed. There was no war. No Halidom. No Prince Euden, or Cleo, or anyone else.

There was just Alex and Elisanne.

And that was all she needed.

"And once the music ends.." Alex let go of Elisanne's hand and brought that hand up to Elisanne's cheek. Her light touches sent shockwaves throughout her body. 

Alex paused.

Elisanne, still in a trance, asked, "...You would have kissed her?"

After a moment of silence, Alex sighed. "...No." Elisanne let out a breath. "I would not kiss a stranger, even if it were my mission. Kissing…" Elisanne noticed Alex's gaze lower slightly. "Such an intimate act is meant only for someone special. I would not kiss anyone… anyone except..."

Elisanne's mouth opened. She wanted to know. The one person that Alex treasured enough to imagine giving her first kiss to. 

But no question came out.

Was it her? 

Or was it _someone else_?

Before Alex could continue, Elisanne leaned forward, bringing their lips together.

She stayed connected long enough to feel the other's lips: slightly chapped, but still unbelievably soft. But just as sudden as she initiated the kiss, she ended it. She pulled back and looked at her childhood friend.

Alex stared back at her, wide eyed, but with no other obvious emotion reflected in her expression. 

Elisanne's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized that her fears were true. Alex's special someone _wasn't her_.

"A-Alex…" Elisanne cursed at herself for the obvious shaking in her voice. "I'm… Alex, please forgive me, I—"

Her apologies were interrupted when Alex pulled her in for another kiss.

Elisanne felt Alex's hands hold her face, trying to get as much as she could. Elisanne moved her arm around Alex, gripping onto the back of her shirt. They both pushed at each other, moving in time with each other. 

"Mmn!" Elisanne suddenly felt herself fall, landing on top of the bed. The kiss never broke, and Alex shifted on top of her to ensure they were both comfortable. She ran her hand through Elisanne's hair, scratching at her lightly. It only heightened the pleasure.

Finally, they moved apart, both remembering they needed to breath. They stared at each other, panting heavily. 

"..._Elly_…"

Elisanne brought her hand up to Alex's face and…

"Bravo! Congratulations!"

Both of their heads snapped to look at the voice. 

""Mym!""

Leaning on the doorway, Mym grinned at the two. "I was wondering when you two would finally stop wistfully looking at each other. Mutual crushes are fun and all, but you two were taking _foreeever_. I really believed it would take an entire dragon's lifespan to get to this."

Elisanne immediately sat up, face burning.

"Wha— Mym, what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I _was_ coming to tell Alex that breakfast was ready, on Cleo's orders. But instead I got a fun show!"

Words seemed to be out of Elisanne's ability, as stilted noises were all that came out.

"But here I am, ruining your alone time! I'll tell Cleo to save you some food, so feel free to continue, you two lovebirds!"

Mym waved as she started to close the door. 

"Oh, and remember! Don't be a fool, cover that tool!"

Mym's echoed laughter didn't hide the sudden "thunk" at the door. Elisanne looked up, eyes widening when she saw a blade lodged into the wood.

It was only then that she realized that she didn't bump into anything when she sat up. She turned towards the other side of the room to see Alex breathing heavily, face burning red and an arm extended towards the door. 

Alex looked back at Elisanne. She shook her head and turned to lean on her closet door. 

"Curse me for forgetting to lock that damned…" she mumbled.

"Um… Alex…" Elisanne sighed. "We've both had eventful nights. Perhaps we should go to bed."

Alex's body immediately stiffened.

To think, Elisanne could blush even more than she already was! "No, I didn't mean like that! We should rest, I mean! In our own rooms! I'm sure you're exhausted…" Elisanne certainly was.

She stood, frantically brushing her hair to look like less of a mess. Without a word, she moved to the door. A hand fell on the doorknob, and Elisanne stopped.

She glanced back at Alex, who watched her leaving with furrowed brows. 

"Alex…"

"Elisanne…"

Elisanne looked down. "I, um… Mym interrupted your demonstration. So I couldn't judge it properly. If you'd like to show me again later. Perhaps somewhere more private. We could. Do that."

She heard a small gasp. Gathering all her courage, she looked up at Alex.

Alex smiled back. 

"I'll be waiting, my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> they're good church girls.


End file.
